


A Force To Be Reckoned With

by Killde_Achilles



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7306291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killde_Achilles/pseuds/Killde_Achilles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the skies above the Outer Rim world of Taris, a Republic battle cruiser is attacked by the forces of Darth Kanibalas, successor to Darth Revan and new Dark Lord of the Sith. The ship falls, leaving only three survivors--Jedi Knight Alana Bloom and two Republic soldiers, Will Graham and Jack Crawford--on a desperate quest to make their way back to the Jedi base of operations and come up with a way to stop the Sith's galactic domination once and for all...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Force To Be Reckoned With

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Force To Be Reckoned With](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378583) by [AGlassRoseNeverFades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGlassRoseNeverFades/pseuds/AGlassRoseNeverFades). 



> As stated in the tags, this is an AU based on Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic and so there are major, major spoilers for that game. Most characters from the game are "recast" as ones from the show, the most important of which are the following:
> 
> \- Alana Bloom as Jedi Knight Bastila Shan  
> \- Jack Crawford as Carth Onasi  
> \- Hannibal Lecter as Darth Malak, renamed here as Darth Kanibalas  
> \- Will Graham as The Protagonist ;)
> 
> Favorite quotes of mine from both the game and the show can be found scattered throughout, including some from the most recent episode, Digestivo, so be warned for some minimal, if nigh unrecognizable, spoilers there as well.
> 
> **A note to KOTOR fans on why I changed Malak's name to Kanibalas but left Revan's the same**  
> My reasons are thus: 1) "Revan" I wanted to keep partly for the simple petty reason that I'm fond of it, but mostly because it's actually short for "the Revanchist," a title that character was given in his days as a general during the Mandalorian Wars. It seemed fitting that it should stay.
> 
> 2) Malak just doesn't seem to fit as Hannibal's Sith name, and since it's supposed to be a slight variation of the character's original Jedi name (Alek) anyway, I decided some creative license in a similar vein was warranted. Fun fact: "Kanibalas" is actually a Lithuanian word. I'll give you three guesses what it means. ;)
> 
> Now then, ahem! *clears throat*  
> "A long, long time ago in a galaxy far, far away..."

“Will，你自己說的。我們得找個辦法離開這個星球並盡快把Alana帶回絕地的領地。”

“我知道我說了什麼，Jack。只是闖進一個犯罪首領的飛機庫偷走他的船不在我的計劃之中。”

那個冷淡的飛行員環顧他們當前藏身的這個骯髒的房間，攤開手。“那你現在還有別的辦法嗎？因為如果有的話，我洗耳恭聽。”

“夠了。”那個絕地武士說，鎮靜地分開她原來在床上交叉成蓮花狀的雙腿，下了地，看上去她的冥想結束了。

“我們沒有在爭吵。”Will說。Alana給了他個眼刀，Will低下了他的頭，在他意識到與她在某點上爭執是諷刺的事后，他露出了一個尷尬的笑容。

“恐怕這次我得同意隊長的意見了，Ensign Graham。”她說。Graham咬住下唇，抑制住自己再次提出讓她稱呼自己為Will的願望，或者是指出即使是Crawford,这个房间里另外的唯一一个实际的共和国舰队的成员，他的地位还碰巧比自己高，竟然感觉没有必要拘泥于她所做的形式。Bloom既有同情心又友善，但是她的行为太过谨慎而且有专家主义，Will猜这一定是源于她的绝地训练，尽管他还未碰到另一个绝地以确切地知晓这件事。他和Alana在他和Jack最終在塔里斯底城區(Lower City)找到她后甚至還沒有在一個房間裡獨處過。當然不是說他注意這件事是對她有任何意圖。

“我覺得這個主意就和你一樣糟糕，但這是能讓我們突破封鎖逃過西斯的巡邏的唯一的辦法。”她告訴他。

“我不覺得這糟糕。對壞人做壞事不會讓我失眠。”Will冷淡地說，沒有錯過Alana由於他身上的變化而微蹙的眉頭。Jack對此毫無反應，也許是同意Will的觀點，但他的圓滑世故使他沒有如此率直地開口。“我只是覺得魯莽行動是很危險的。你確實意識到了我們正在討論只有我們三個人來乘坐塔裡斯(Taris)最大的穿梭器，對嗎？”

那個宇航機器人在角落裡空轉，發出里一系列的憤怒的呼呼聲和嗶嗶聲作為聲明，注意到了他主人扭曲的假笑。“對不起，我們四個。抱歉啦，Winston。”儘管他的名稱嚴格上來說是T3-M4，Will並不喜歡叫它這個名字，就像他自己不喜歡被稱作Ensign一樣，所以他在買下他后立刻親切地重新命名了它。

“我希望我們能避免它發展成一場實戰。”Alana承認。

“這取決於Verger給他的人付了多少錢和他們有多喜歡塔裡斯的麥啤酒和香料。”Jack唐突地說，“我很願意打賭找到願意偷偷把我們帶進去的人不難，只要有合適的價錢。”

*  
Jack是對的，這一點都不難。不知怎的，Will還期待整個塔裡斯甚至大多數外圍星系最富有的交易所老闆會比這擁有更多忠誠，但顯然Mason Veger在這個星球上並不被人喜歡甚至他的大多數僱員也是如此。當甚至是在你的工資名單上最卑劣的走私犯和奴隸都認為你卑劣而讓人不寒而慄，Will想，你確實值得你所將面對的一切。

當他們正穿過Verger的公館到他的飛機庫，避開安全攝像頭，飛奔經過走廊上近乎每一個轉彎的機器人巡邏時，Will突然停下了，一手撐在墻上來穩住自己，他粗喘著，近乎眩暈。他太分心以至於沒有註意到Alana把手按在她的太陽穴上，向後退了幾步，和他一樣神色痛苦。

“他媽的現在發生了什麼？我們為什麼停下了？”Crawford低聲發出嘶嘶聲。

“有什麼不對，Jack，”Will低聲道，他的瞳孔放大，手也不住地顫抖。“有什麼不好的事情要發生了，很大的事情。”

“見鬼的，Graham，你挑了個操蛋的時間對我們發瘋。”

“他沒瘋。我…我也感覺到了。”Alana閉上眼睛，把頭後仰，就像她在聽些只有她能聽見的聲音。Jack努力控制住自己不由於受到挫折而發出怒吼或是不耐煩地用腳擊打地面。他緊盯著更多的巡邏機器人。“黑暗尊主已經厭倦了慢慢尋找我，看上去，他要……哦。哦不。”她的眼睛重新睜開。“他要轟炸這整個星球。”

“我們得警告每個人，幫助人們撤離。”Will挺直了身子，說。

Alana臉上短暫地閃過混合著好奇，驚訝和痛苦的表情，然後迅速變為那無情的決定。“Will，我們沒有時間做了。”她說，這時她故意忘記了她的禮節，直呼他的姓名，把雙手放在他的肩上把他固定在原地。“即使我們去做了我們也不能救下他們所有人，現在我們優先考慮的應該是在我們和他們死在一起前逃離這裡。”

“你怎麼能那麼說？”Will憤怒地質問。“你的所有人。你本該是個絕地！你的職責就是關心他人保護他們。”

“不，不是。”她實事求是地陳述。這話使他震驚，他驚訝於她會如此直率地駁倒自己。“我不是救世主，Will，我是和平的守衛者。我的職責是盡我可能地阻止西斯，如果我死了那我就完不成我的職責了。”

“我們沒時間做這其中任何一件了。”Jack打斷了他們。“在我們被發現前我們能先換個地方嗎？”

不，Will想告訴他但是他不能，因為他的地位比自己高而且他已經獲得了Alana的讚同。相反的他保持安靜因為他們為了飛機庫花了兩倍的時間，除了在他們被抓到前急速衝刺到那裡或者該死的破壞以死亡從天而降的形式被釋放出來。

當他們到達機庫時，Verger和他的人已經在那裡等著他們了。

“你們知道，你們覺得自己是第一批靠這種辦法進來的人從某種角度而言真是可敬。”Verger告訴他們，輕佻地就像在糖果店裡的孩子一樣。Carlo，他們的“告密者”，把他們弄到一開始那個地方的人，站在Verger身後，自鳴得意地笑著。“你們一直到了這裡，穿過了我其餘的安保系統，比起其他嘗試的人已經很好了。單憑這一點我就想要僱傭你們，如果你們不是在其他方面對我很重要的話。”他深思熟慮地摸了摸自己的下巴，然後轉向Carlo，問:“你覺得兩個逃命的共和國士兵和一個混賬絕地值多少錢？”

“牛頭不對馬嘴。”Alana替他回答了。“西斯們已經不再願意與那些小罪犯們達成協議了。在我們說話的時候他們正計劃在塔裡斯發動一場全球性的襲擊。”

Verger和他的暴徒們只是在笑，很明顯不買賬。“抓住他們，”他慵懶地對他的手下說。“但是如果可能的話活捉那個女的。”

Will和Jack都拔出了他們的爆能槍開始射擊，Alana也開啟了她的雙持光劍。談判時間到此為止，房間裡交談的聲音變成了等離子體和傳感刀刃的嗡嗡聲，還有由於爆炸性的火焰引起的死亡的痛呼。

當Will瞄準並射到那些暴徒，他們甚至都來不及拔出武器，更不用說開火了，他感覺到了一種如波濤般洶湧的平靜。格鬥是他所擅長的，他經常感覺他能在他的敵人行動之前感知到他們的動作和意圖，甚至連他們都不自知。

他相信按Alana和Jack的能力也足以獨自對付他們，盡管他的視線不止一次轉到Winston身上去確保那個小機器人的安全。幸運的是沒有人注意到，去到那個宇航技工歷史的身後朝它開暗槍。偶爾也會有那麼幾發打中它牢固的外殼造成了一點點損傷，因為Verger手下沒有人裝備了離子砲。

其中一個人趁Will不注意，走近了用一個電擊棍把Will的手槍從他手里敲掉了，使Will的手由於電擊暫時麻木了。然後那個壯漢在他恢復前向前衝，把他擊倒在地。

在地上，他翻滾著避開了那個壯漢快速追趕下的又一次攻擊。但他沒來得及躲開他肋骨上的那下。由於疼痛，他整個人都微微踡曲。他的敵人抓住這個機會，把他的膝蓋插進Will的大腿間將他固定在原地，因此他就可以毫無阻礙地用他的棍子打到Will的頭了。

Will盲目地用他的另一只手試圖在地上找到什麼東西，任何東西來阻擋它，但是只有空氣。直到他想起來有個被他擊中的人掉了把傳感刀刃，儘管離他有幾尺遠，他毫不費力地拿到了它，就好像有人把它滑了過來似的。他及時把它拿了起來，在那根電棍離他的臉只有幾英寸時擋住了它。

他趁著對方還在吃驚的時候把他向後仰，身體中腎上腺素激增，毫不思索地，他跳起來砍掉了那個家伙的手，在他痛苦地哭泣前戳穿了他的咽喉。

血濺到了Will的臉上，他搖搖晃晃地後退，在尸體倒在他的腿上前迅速地把它推開。

他站起來，大地搖晃著發出隆隆聲，幾乎使他再次跌倒。

“那…那他媽的是什麼？”Mason Verger驚恐地問。現在這個房間裡地上躺滿了他的人，要麼是死了要麼就是失去了意識。

“攻擊開始了！”Alana喊到。“Will，來吧！我們必須走了！”

“等等，帶上我和你們一起！”Verger哭出來了，當Alana和Will一起跑上舷梯登船時他急忙搖搖晃晃地跟上。Jack畫手讓他們趕緊進去，自己站在了取決於，把他的爆能槍指著Verger，當他試圖加入他們時阻止他。

“帶上你？然後你一找到機會就可以在背後給我們來一刀？我不這麼認為。現在在我開槍之前從舷梯上下去。”

“但…但是我會死的！”

“如果你在向前走見鬼的一步你就會死。現在照我說的做，後退！”

Verger做得比退後一步更好，他掉頭跑了。也許他認為他能找到別的什麼交通工具帶他離開這個星球，或者他會找到什麼秘密隱藏著的地堡能幫他躲過放射塵。Jack不在乎。他按下按鈕，升起舷梯，在它關上前前往駕駛艙。

 

TBC

7.1

几个小时后在Ebon Stag号上一切都归于平静。当毁灭开始，他们成功脱离塔里斯的轨道，逃脱了追击之后，队伍中的每个人都各自分开去清理东西，检查他们能在船上找到的一切供给。那些供给足够维持他们到丹图因(Dantooine)了。只要他们整天都在超空间内，他们不到一天半就可以到了。

Jack回到驾驶员座舱去监控控制输出并使航线维持在正确的道路上。Alana在船上的宿舍里，照Will的猜想，她一定是又在冥想了。他和Jack已经达成共识，在他们抵达目的地之前他们将轮流使用右舷的宿舍。

通常情况下，如果Jack看到Will在他该休息的时候还醒着的话他会感到不满，但是那个年轻人觉得和Winston一起运行诊断，给他的小机器人做点急需的发动机调整比他睡着了更放松。

Jack对使Will痛苦的那些梦里的种种思绪和景象一无所知。

尽管他没有回头，但他在被人注视着的那一瞬间就知道了。“你对那个宇航技工机器人真好。”Alana在他身后温柔地说。

“我喜欢机器人。”他回答时也没有把视线从他眼前那块他正在调整的嵌板上移开。当Winston捕捉到他主人脸上愉快的笑容，它发出了一声快乐的颤音。Will停下了手头的工作，亲切地拍了拍它的头。“我也喜欢修理东西。那比人简单多了。”

"你觉得理解别人很困难吗？"

Will的笑容扭曲了一下然后完全消失了。“不，”他简洁地说，“我不觉得。”

Alana走过来在T3后面的长椅上坐下，从这个角度她恰好能看到Will的脸。她脚踝交叉，抚平了自己的长袍。“我们能谈谈吗？”

“我以为我们刚刚已经在谈了。”Will轻轻地合上他刚刚处理的那块嵌板的襟翼，然后他打开了另一块开始处理。

Alana静静地观察了他几秒，然后说，“在塔里斯的时候，你知道将要发生什么。甚至在我之前。”

“我不知道，”Will反驳道，“我只是…有种简单的感觉。”

“你所谓的‘简单的感觉’，它们经常发生吗？”

“有时。”

“还有用脑海中的力量把武器吸引到你手里，那也经常发生或者说是'有时'?”她带着几乎戏谑的笑容问道。Will最终抬起头来看着她，她的笑容更加明显了，就像是在告诉他，“是的，我看见那个了。”

“从没有，在今天之前。”他诚实地回答了她，至少在他知道的范围内。既然她提起了这件事，他就不得不思考他自己的过去运气，想想有多少是仅凭运气。

“我知道你接下来要说什么。”Will的目光再次扫过她，但是Alana没有给他施加压力，而是继续说了下去。“我第一次见到你我就觉得你是原力敏感，现在我知道你是。当我们到达丹图因之后我会和长老会讨论这件事的。”

“你不觉得我对绝地学院来说太老了点吗？”他露出了尴尬的笑容，正确地猜出了她对这件事的想法。

“这跟不寻常，但你不会是第一个在成年后再加入的人。”她回答道。“而且其他的选择……并不明智。”当她说出这句话时，她的笑容颤抖了一下。“我不是告诉你这完全是宽宏大量的，Will。让一个未经训练的原力使用者使用自己的能力，用你自己的话说，鲁莽行动很危险。”她说。

“你担心如果没有你们的长老会温柔的指引之手引导，我会堕入黑暗面？”他用挖苦的语调强调了那个词。他戏剧性地舞动着他的手指，就像一个在在篝火边讲鬼故事的野营者。但当他得到了Alana严肃的表情作为回答，他放下手垂到膝盖上，说:“Alana,我知道什么是对与错。”

“你知道？那真是令人印象深刻。我自己也只是有时勉强能分清。”她俏皮地说。随后她的语调再次变得严肃，她补充道:“如果这一切真的那么简单，Will，为什么那么多好人都堕入了黑暗面？”

“你觉得我是个好人？”Will问，不信任地发出哼哼声。

“我觉得你试图成为一个好人。”她回答，瞳孔微微张大，就好像她被自己的话震惊了一样。“这已经远远多于我在旅途中认识的很多人了。我讨厌看到别人在途中迷失。”

Will叹了口气，合上了Winston剩下的嵌板，在他身后的破布上擦了擦手。“那么做你想做的吧。”他说。

之后他在驾驶员座舱告诉了Jack这件事。“这么说，我最后一个活着的船员，她想要把你也带走，让你加入绝地学徒或者做个追随者，随便什么？”Jack哼哼道，“就是我的运气啊。”他露出了一个讽刺的笑容。

“不知怎么，我有种感觉，这不只会是在我脑海里的图书馆里平衡全息记录仪的数据或者是在冥想花园里闲逛。”Will苦笑着说。

“操，当然不是，他们比我们所有人有更艰难的任务。”Jack带着不情愿的敬意说道。“仅仅是在指你我之间？我在原力使用者身边从未真正感到舒适，无论是光明面还是黑暗面。”Will耸了耸肩。他曾使别人感到不舒服，通常是由于他太过洞察的能力。

“这只是…你怎么能相信那些能按照他们意愿扭曲现实的人？”Jack说。“改变你周围的世界，操，甚至改变你在你不曾知道的情况下思考的事情。他们说原力能对心智造成很大影响。”操作台发出了哔哔的声响，他们两人同时看向了操作台，但那只是只告诉他们现在是0200 GST的钟。

“你自己看一会儿没问题吧？”Jack问道。Will点了点头。“很好，我要去小睡一会儿。如果我们要被炸到天上变成碎片的话就叫醒我。”Jack告诉他，在他站起身来离开驾驶员座舱时善意地拍了拍他的肩膀。

*

计划跟开始略有更改，Will实际上确实去睡了一会儿，就在他们到达绝地领地的几个小时前。

他梦到了两个诡秘的形象，他们其中一人用带头巾的长袍掩住了面容，另一人则是用面具，尽管他们两人明显都是人类男性，站在了一座奇怪的圣殿外面。那个带面具的人说话时带着一种陌生的口音，讨论那些不能被改变的结果和选择，考虑到他们所讨论的话题的严肃性，他的声音平和却又异常地冷漠。

直到他醒来后，那个幻象都没有消失，然后他去了驾驶员座舱。尽管他不确定自己看到了什么，但他还是暂时压下了自己想要和别人讨论这件事的迫切渴望。

Alana已经在那里了，她的头发因为刚睡醒而显得乱糟糟的，就好像她也只是刚刚醒来。“你也看到了。”她在Will之前抢先开口。“我认出了他们所在的地方。”她继续在没有提示的情况下说道。“它就在这儿，在丹图因。”

*

这个幻象引起了长老会的兴趣，同时也证实了Alana的断言，这是在Darth Revan和Darth Kanibalas堕落的早年。

“或者叫Hannibal Lecter,他那时可是很有名的。”Chilton长老说，一个阿谀奉承的领事，Will立刻就感受到了自己对他的厌恶。“他就像只迷失的小狗一样整天围着Revan，尽管他是两人中年长的那一个。当然，那个年轻人就算按照我们的标准来说也是个天才，所以他会在我们最有天赋的学生中获得支持也是自然的事。我被告知当他想要的时候他能变得更有魅力。”那个男人带着令人作呕的笑容补充道，显示了他对此的怀疑。Will猜他们两个人相处的并不好。他寻思着在这种处境下有谁会喜欢Chilton。

“Darth Revan已经不在了，长老。”Alana提醒他，“比起这个我更关心现在的事情，作为他的后继者，生存逼迫着Darth Kanibalas瞄准了银河。”

“我们总是应该努力去理解我们的历史和过去我们所犯的错误，绝地Bloom。”Vandar大师说。

Alana低下了头流露出了羞愧的神色。“当然，大师，我会为我…唐突的回答道歉的。”她看上去欲言又止，但最终她还是闭嘴了。

“圣殿的事情会在合适的时候调查的。”Vandar继续道，“在当下，我对你带来的新人更感兴趣。”

“你肯定是在开玩笑！”Chilton争辩道。

“够了，Frederick大师。”Vandar说，他对于这件恼人的事抖了抖他长长的绿色的耳朵。Chilton立刻表现出了对于责备的慌张。

“我…好吧，只是让你们知道我反对我们在这个学徒身上浪费时间，假如你们这么想让他当的话。如果现在形式好的话我们可能还有力气去照看他，但是…你们继续吧。”Chilton最终还是服从了。不，Will私下想，他和Chilton以后任何时间都不会成为朋友的。

*

接下来几周Will接受了绝地的训练和礼仪的速成课程，Alana和大师们填鸭式地把那些基础塞进他的脑袋。Will知道这是违背常规程序的，但同时这也是必要的。他们需要他是因为他和Alana共享那些景象，而不是等他掌握了精神防御和一些实用技巧后就想把他和Alana一起扔回战场。Alana至少还花了点时间来赞扬他的耐心，和他对新知识学习和适应是如此迅速。就好像Will在这种情况下还有选择一样。

实际上，Will觉得这些比他预想的要更简单一些，由此他不知怎么的总觉得接受她的赞扬是不正当的，就好像他是什么特别的东西一样。到他们最终准备好离开丹图因的时候，就好像这个小小的星球和它的学院把Will的脑子撑满了，以前的那个Will一点都没剩下。

他们的任务是尽可能地按照他们的梦境追随Revan和Kanibala的脚步，希望借此能找到一些能用来对抗西斯的弱点或者隐藏的线索。

有句话说的好，当目标带来的动力超乎想象，那么周密的计划自然也会在脑中浮现。在他们离开玛纳安(Manaan)领空后不久他们的Ebon Stag号就被一艘西斯的战舰拦截了。

“那不仅仅是艘战舰。”Jack说，他无助地看着监视器上他们被牵引光束拉近那艘巨大的阻绝者级巡洋舰(Interdictor-class cruiser)。

“是开膛手。”Alana严肃地说。

“那不是…”Will开口问，但当他意识到答案是显而易见的时候，他立刻闭嘴了。“那么我们现在该怎么办？”他问。

“祈祷那个人现在正好不在家吧，”Jack说，“因为这可能是我们能活着走出这里的唯一办法。”

好吧，Will想。这会变好的。

TBC

7.8

“合作真该是你最感兴趣的事。”那个领导西斯的重甲战术突击队的穿着制服的女人领着他们去审讯室。“Crawford队长，好久不见。”

“Prurnell上将，”Jack向她致意。“如果这取决我，这段时间会变得更长。”

“不仅如此，”她回答。“我的指挥官非常迫切地想找到这艘…船。”她说，她轻蔑地看了眼Ebon Stag号，“在它带着我们的战士逃离塔里斯之后。”

“我敢打赌他会的。”Will咕哝着。到目前为止他被告知的关于Darth Kanibalas的事情让他觉得西斯尊主是个会把他们的逃脱当做对他个人的冒犯的傲慢易怒的混蛋(prick)。

Prurnell正在和Jack交谈，只能忽略他，把他当做个无关紧要或者额外的绝地，或者什么都不是。她对那个她过去在共和国同僚更感兴趣，或者是Alana，那个大约一年前带队杀死她过去的司令官的绝地。当他开口时，她仔细地凝视着他，微微眯起眼睛，似乎在试图证实她的关于Revan还活着的猜想。

“那么现在你的指挥官在哪里呢，上将？”Alana缓缓地问。“如果他真如你所说的那般焦急，我真的很惊讶他没有在这儿亲自欢迎我们。”一部分的Will希望他能为Alana冷静自信的表现喝彩。如果他不能感知到她的情绪的话，他都不知道她实际上有多害怕。

“他现在暂时外出了。”Prurnell干巴巴地回答道。“但是别担心你可爱的脑袋，他很快就会回来的。我确信我非常期待再次见到你。”Will几乎能感觉到Alana不得不抑制住他脊椎中回荡的颤抖。

“我也是。”Alana面带微笑说。她没有看她的眼睛。

他们三个在引导下穿过迷宫般的走廊去候审室，Will记住了路，他知道稍后迅速回到他们的船上很重要。

他感觉到了Alana的计划，仿佛她低声告诉了他一般，尽管他们都没有开口，甚至没有对视。在下一个转弯处，他们同时行动，用原力吸回了他们的光剑，然后迅速砍倒了那些士兵。

“哦很好。”Jack说，迅速从倒在地上的一个士兵身上捡起了一把爆能枪。“我都开始想我他妈的为什么要带两个绝地了。”他用爆能枪指着Prurnell:“把你的武器放到地上，慢慢来。”上将照做了，Jack用枪做了个手势，示意她继续向前走。“你要带我们去控制牵引光束，帮助我们使它失效。现在。”

*  
之前的部分进行得非常顺利，他们四个人开始跑回机库，Jack继续推着Prurnell向前，高谈阔论向她描述着他会看着她上法庭被判战争罪，然后他会毫不犹豫地开枪，如果真的有那么一天的话。

半路上，Alana突然停住了，瞳孔惊恐地放大，她说:“不，不是这条路！”然后她突然向左转而不是向右。几秒后Will就明白了，他感受到了一股黑暗原力出现在了她逃离的那个方向，然后他没有提问，直接跟上了她。Prurnell突然笑了，正确地猜出了他们突然改变线路的原因，当Jack用枪戳了戳她的背时她只是继续向前走了。

他们停在了一个比之前更大更宽敞的走廊，Will感觉Alana不断增长的恐惧间接地扼住了自己的喉咙，通道的大门一扇扇慢慢关闭，最终发出了咔哒的声响，他们来不及离开了。“不，不，不。”当只剩他们进来的那扇门开始缓缓打开，她低声叹息道。

“Alana，冷静点。”Will斥责道。“如果我们不得不面对他，那么我们就该接受现实。”

“不，你不懂！”她说，“现在我们得离开这里在他看到—”

“你给我带来的不可思议的礼物？”他们身后传来一个声音。Will的脊椎一阵颤抖，那声音是那么熟悉，尽管他只在梦中听到过。“我已经知道了，尽管直到目前为止我的一部分还害怕这只是个谣传。”

Will和Alana慢慢地转过身去，面对他们的新来客，一个穿着黑色绝地长袍的男人。他把金灰色的头发光滑地向后梳去，他棕色的眼眸闪烁着，奇怪地显得很英俊。Prurnell站在Jack的小队那边，什么都没说，只是得意地笑着。Jack继续拿着他的武器瞄准她，他知道即使瞄准黑暗西斯尊主也是毫无意义的，他快绝望了，因为那个男人远远凌驾于他之上。

“我猜你就是Darth Kanibalas。”Will警惕地看着他。

西斯尊主微微抬起了头，一丝不可辨识的表情从他脸上闪过。“你猜？那么那个传言也就是真的了，我明白了。”在Will弄明白他奇怪的陈述前，那个男人开始向前走，缩短了他们间的距离。在他继续向前走之前，Will激活了他的光剑，Alana也照做了。

Kanibalas看了眼Will手中绿色的光剑，露出了愉悦的笑容，然后也激活了他自己的光剑，那暗红的色泽醇如血浆。“就我个人而言，我会建议你用蓝色的光剑，”他说，“尽管不是最佳搭配，但它和你的眼睛更配。”

Will选择忽视了对方奇怪的带有调情性质的话语。他决定破坏对方的冷静。他说:“不管你想要对Alana做什么，你必须先过我这一关。”

“Alana Bloom？”Kanibalas问道，他甚至都没有看她一眼。他不情愿地把视线从Will身上移开。“我亲爱的，到底是什么让你觉得我会把所有的错误都怪在她身上？”

“她…她杀了你的师父。”Will困惑地说。他也没有移开他的视线，即使Alana祈求般地低声呼唤他的名字。

“她对他做了那些吗？”Kanibalas问，“也许你该亲自问她。”他说着，又向前走了一步。

在Will能开口抗议前，Alana迅速移到了他们之间，她挑战性地拔出了她的光剑，说:“你退后，就只是离他远点！”

“她觉得她现在是你的守护天使了。”Kanibalas说，尽管他现在面对的是Alana，但他仍在与Will交谈。“真是讽刺。就好像你永远都只会伤害我一个人一样。(As if it were me you would ever come to harm with.)”

“真有意思。”她露出了一个讽刺的笑容。“我似乎想起来那时我拿下Revan比我想象得更轻松，因为我们一登上他的旗舰Ripper就朝它开火了。”

“这他妈的又有什么关系？”Jack草率地问道。尽管没有人回答他，甚至连看都没有看他一眼。

Will感觉恐惧开始在他体内淤积，他不明白，也不想要明白。他仔细而慎重地走到了边上，因此他能同时看见双方的面孔，他的光剑仍然处在激活的状态，他低声说话就好像他难以自控:“你背叛了你自己的师父？”

“背叛了他然后把他扔给了他的命运。”Alana看着对方，替他回答了问题。“甚至在他知道命运是什么之前。这就是他一直以来的风格，Will。”

“背叛和抛弃需要对方有确切的预期。”Darth Kanibalas说，“一定程度上的亲密和信任。”他的视线移转，再次与Will相交。“甚至是爱。”

Will用力握紧了他的光剑，试图阻止他的手的颤抖。

“Will Graham。”那个男人这么称呼他。Will觉得一定是哪里出错了，他的名字从那个男人口中念出不该那么腻味，那么温暖。那个年长的男人轻笑了一声，仿佛读到Will的思维。“我在我们在塔里斯击落的那艘船上看到了队伍里有这个名字，但我想这肯定是个圈套。我猜绝地委员会还没傲慢到给了你一个新的身份，却没有给你新的名字。”Will使劲摇了摇头，但这并不是一个否定的回答，而是试图驱散他的那些话语，不去听它们。“尽管我猜他们没告诉你在堕入黑暗面之前我们的名字。”

“他们告诉我你是谁了，Hannibal Lecter。”Will说。

“但是他们没告诉你你是谁，对吗，我亲爱的Revan？”

不知为何甚至有些期待，当他被那么称呼时Will感觉他还没准备好接受那汹涌而来的恐惧，惊讶填满了他的大脑。“我知道我是谁，”Will告诉他，“我不是Darth Revan,Lecter。我的名字是Will Graham。”

“两者皆是。”Hannibal坚持道。

“我不是什么大人物。我只是来自一个叫Deralia的闭塞的农业星球上的新兵。”Will说，然后他意识到自己的声音已经开始变得歇斯底里，更近于绝望。

“那么向我描述一下你的家，Will。告诉我在视野里有几个太阳，你家种了什么农作物，你母亲头发的颜色是什么。”

Will张了张嘴，却没有发出声音，因为他根本不知道。他意识到他所能给出的关于他的过去的一切都是生搬硬套，模糊的，缺乏细节的，就像记在一张纸上的文字或者是在他梦里一遍遍在他耳边重复的低语。他的脑子乱成一团，试图想起些可靠的东西，但什么也没有。在过去几个月他成为Crawford的巡洋舰上的新兵前的一切就像是黑暗中的白噪音，一切都只是空白，虚无，不存在的。

“Will。”Alana恳切地呼唤他。

“告诉我这不是真的，Alana，”他说，“告诉我他在说谎，告诉我我只是糊涂了，把一切都告诉我！”

“我…我很抱歉，Will。”她说。“我们没有别的选择。我不想让你以这种方式发现的。”

房间的另一边，Jack接受了一切，哑口无言，而Prurnell仅仅是看起来有点无聊。

“你很残酷地被欺骗了，我亲爱的。”Kanibalas说，然后他伸出了他空着的那只手，示意Willl握住它。“现在过来吧，你正确的位置应该是这里，在我身边。”Will踌躇着，犹豫不决，他绝望地迷失了。

在那一刻，Alana突然向前，向Hannibal伸出的那只手砍去，但她的攻击落空了。那个黑暗绝地迅速避开了她的攻击。他们两人的光剑碰撞在一起，发出刺耳的嗡嗡声。他们间的战斗正式开始了。“Will，Jack，快跑！”她大声叫道。

当Jack分心时Prurnell重重地给了他一拳，正中他的下巴，她试图夺过他的爆能枪。在争抢中枪掉在了地上，它滑倒了房间的另一边，两个人开始打斗，试图阻止对方去捡起枪。Jack用力地打中了她的背使她跌倒在地，然后他立刻向出口跑去。“Graham，快跟上！”

Will僵在原地，他犹豫地看着Alana和Lecter继续在战斗。

在对方一下重击后，Alana跌倒在地，她的光剑从她手里滑落，滚了出去。在Jack拿到爆能枪之前，Lecter把它踢给了Prurnell，然后他举起他的光剑，打算给Alana致命一击。

但伴随着刺耳的爆裂声和炫目的火花，Will的光剑格挡了他的攻击。那个年轻的男人加入了战斗，他用原力把Alana向后推到了出口。“快跑！”他头也不回大喊道。Jack扶着Alana帮助她站了起来。

“Will!”她叫道，但Jack紧紧抓住她的手把她拉离了走廊。Prurnell捡起了一把爆能枪追了上去，她目标明确，打算阻止他们逃离。

“我不希望与你战斗，Will。”等他们房间里只剩下他们两人时，Hannibal说。

“我们不总是能得到我们想要的结果,Lecter。”Will向后跃了一步试图躲过Lecter红色的光剑的快斩，但是他还没有离开对方的攻击范围，当光剑划过他的腹部表面的皮肤留下伤痕时他忍不住因为剧痛而哭了出来。

“有时这正是我们所想要的。”Hannibal避开了，刀刃从刀柄向下，砍掉了Will的光剑的尾部，使他的光剑剑刃失效了。他乱糟糟的卷发向内卷曲，Will感觉他喉咙那里呼吸道被切断了。

“你缺乏练习，我亲爱的。不过没关系，我们可以一起解决的。”Darth Kanibalas亲切地朝着他微笑，Will的视野渐渐变暗。“现在我们有时间了。”

 

TBC

7.15

Will在床上醒来，感觉有一只手轻轻地把科尔托液(kolto，一种液体治疗剂)涂抹在他的身上。他突然睁开眼睛猛地坐起来，然后他深吸了一口气。

“嘘。”Hannibal Lecter安抚着他，把他按回床上，力度大小正好能让他感到适当的疼痛。

“你在做……做什么？”Will声音嘶哑，低声地问道。他环视着他所在的房间，根据房间的大小和构造，他推断出他们仍在Ripper上。他舔了下嘴唇:“我的伙伴在哪里？”

“Alana Bloom和Jack Crawford逃走了。”Kanibalas平淡地陈述了这一情况，就好像这一点都不让他担心。“他们把你丢在这儿，留给了我温柔的仁慈。”

Will疲倦地发出了轻蔑的哼哼声。“西斯也有仁慈之心吗？”

对方结束了他对Will的伤口的照料。“你自己说吧。”他简单地回答。

“你不是个普通的西斯，对吗？”

“我们都不普通，Revan。你和我尤其不符合别人对我们的通常印象。也许对于我们而言没有合适的名称。”

Will吞了口口水。“别那么叫我。”

“那么，Will。”对方轻松地纠正了。“随便你称呼我的哪个名字。无论哪个都不会使我感到被冒犯。”他没有把手从Will身上拿开，而是用手指虔诚地抚上Will身上那个像一个扭曲的笑容般的疤痕。Will有些紧张但他并没有推开他的手。他不愿意打破他们之间暂时的平和。

“我必须承认，对于在你身上留下属于我自己的印记，我感到非常愉悦，正如你在我身上留下了你的印记。”在Will好奇地注视下，Hannibal向上卷起了他的袖子，向他展示了自己手腕上两条平直匀称的伤疤。Will发出了小声的惊呼。

“我…Revan对你做了这些？”他问到，但当他发现自己说错后他立刻改口了。“怎么回事？”

“因为我的冒失。”Hannibal自豪地回答，“在之后的几周里我都不能使用我的任何一只手。”

“好家伙。”Will慢吞吞地说。

“非凡的男孩。”Lecter说，伸出手把Will脸上的一撮卷发撩到了一边。那个年轻人因为这个动作僵住了。

'我们彼此是什么关系？'他没有问。他也不会问。他还没做好听到这个答案的准备。但是他在以一种危险的方式靠近答案。“如果我对你真的那么与众不同，你为什么要对我的船开火？”

“因为冒犯。”Hannibal再次回答，眼中闪烁着愉悦的光芒。“我从未想过要你死去或者是被俘虏，仅仅是想挫败一下你的傲慢。事实上，曾经你非常坚持你理想中的师徒关系，觉得徒弟应该对他的师父表现得很尊重，而我觉得这很烦人。我总是觉得如果无关能力和技巧的话，我们应该更加亲密平等。”他露出了恶作剧的孩子般的笑容。“你不必担心我会坚持要求让你叫我'师父'，除非你想要。”

Will花了点时间才反应过来。“等等，你觉得现在我是你的学徒了？”

“严格意义上来说，你是。”

“也许你忘了我们尽管我们没有试着杀死对方，但是我们在战争中甚至都不是一方的。”Will一瞬间愤怒了。

“就像你已经忘记的大部分，事实上我们的确是在同一方。是绝地长老会修改了你的记忆使你相信了别的东西。”

“我没在说那个，”Will说，尽管这确实让他有些气馁。“但在你对塔里斯做了那种事之后我为什么还会加入你呢？”

“在共和国和绝地们对拯救塔里斯完全失败并对此表现地毫不关心之后，你还会加入他们？”Hannib反驳。Will退缩了，Alana那些实用主义的声明关于她的责任并不是拯救那些人的生命再次在他脑海中回响起来。

“除此之外，你在那里见过那些人了，Will。他们都是懦夫，人们被高度区别对待，事实上对那些不属于他们自己世界的人，他们的行为极其粗野。他们只是很粗鲁。”

“所以他们都得去死，哈？”

“我非常厌恶粗鲁。”Hannibal告诉他。他站起身来从床脚拿起什么东西，把它拿出来打开了，一套黑暗绝地长袍，一片漆黑，就像他身上的那件一样。

Will干笑了一声。“你不会轻易放弃，对吗？我自己的衣服怎么了？”

“它们在我们的战斗中毁了。我把它们弄碎了。我道歉。”

Will警惕地站起来，很幸运他还穿着衬衫和裤子。他让Lecter帮他穿上了长袍。Hannibal的手滑过他的肩膀，然后他的手停在了那里，他身体前倾，在Will的脖子根部深吸气。Will闭上了，对这个男人公然闻他这件事什么都没说。

“我们应该更多地进行这些哲学讨论，我亲爱的，而且我很确信有一天你会得出和我一样的结论。”

Will有强烈的预感，他是对的。“也许我只是不觉得你那么有趣。”他尝试着。

他试着不要退缩，当那个男人厚颜无耻地靠近他的耳朵，近到他能感受到那个男人的嘴唇露出了一个愉悦的笑容。“你会的。”

*

他是对的。这就像洗个热水澡放松一下一样简单。事实上，Will并不想让这发生，他发现Hannibal的话很有吸引力，他所学的关于那个男人的一切，也许是重新学习的，都使他神魂颠倒。

如果他从一开始就和绝地秩序有更深的联系的话也许抵抗这诱惑会变得更加容易些，Will沉思着。然而他没有，他没有时间去形成这种连接，也不想要这么做。他寻思着他们到底怎么会觉得或者说是认为他们是更好的，在他自己退出后就立刻把他扔回了冰冷之中，落入他们最糟糕的敌人手中。

Alana曾说过她相信Will想做个好人，但是善与光明面和黑暗面又有什么关系呢？在他发现自己的原力之后，他并未觉得善与这两者有什么特别的联系，他想如果他非要给自己下个定义的话，他也许会称呼自己为“灰色”的绝地。他能做像那样的事情吗？这一切都像浆糊一样乱糟糟的，而且对他而言毫无意义。

“我感觉我好像最终抛弃了善与恶的观念，就行为主义而言。”Will最终在Hannibal的私人住所的享用正餐时向他承认。“在很大程度上，我得感谢你的热情的鼓励。”当Hannibal举起他的酒杯向他微笑时，Will补充道。

“我曾希望你会这么说。我希望现在你能原谅我了，现在我觉得我有必要测试一下。”他没有等到他们吃完眼前的这道菜甚至都没有给Will做心理准备的时间，他把中间的盘子上的盖子移走，给那个年轻的绝地看。

Will立刻向后退，远离了餐桌，途中他不慎把椅子撞到了墙上。他紧紧用手捂住嘴，尽管他发不出任何声音，他甚至都感觉自己不能呼吸。他不能移开视线，只是茫然地看着那个伊索人死气沉沉的眼睛，他新月形的头被切开，制成了一个病态却又古怪的优雅的碗，里面放着不可辨别的肉类，下面衬托着华丽的墨紫色的花朵。

“我…我被…?”他低声道，指着在他面前就喝了半碗的汤。

“已经吃了吗？是的。”Hannibal简单地回答。

Will用手捂住嘴，然后向后靠在了墙上。他应该感到恶心，但他只是感到惊讶，还有不知为什么，他有些麻木。也许这只是由于冲击太大造成的，也许这彻底透露出了他其他一些不为人知的秘密。“我…我知道吗…以前？我接受了吗？我吃过吗？”

“只有在你和我一起用餐的时候，”Hannibal回答。“你没有特别强烈的主张，尽管你认为这是我的一个相当有趣的癖好。告诉我，Will这比其他我做的所有事情更糟糕吗？”西斯尊主问，然后他又吃了一口他自己的菜。“在大多数文化和物种中，这涵盖了数不清个太阳系，人们会吃掉他们死去的敌人。你可以把这称为我们在已知的银河系甚至更远的地方中最古老，最普通的传统之一。”

“抱歉。”Will唐突地说，然后离开了餐厅。

Hannibal跟着他出去到了他住所中开阔的起居室。“剩下一份没有吃完的饭是很不礼貌的，Will。”

“在不事先告诉你的客人的情况下喂给他人肉更粗鲁， Kanibalas，”Will冷笑道。“你手里还有什么像这样的把戏吗？”

“可能吧。”对方并没有给出直接的答案。Will低声咆哮，不假思索地扔出了一道原力闪电，明亮而发出了噼里啪啦的声响，直朝着对方去了，他想要借此挫败他。对方轻易地使它偏转了方向，然后以同样的方式回应了Will。他用原力把Will向后推，把他从地面上提起来，重重地扔到了墙上。

他走近了Will，允许他滑下来一点直到他们目光相平，让Will摇晃着挂在离地面几英寸的地方。Will的腕关节被紧紧地压在墙上，不能碰到或者抓住对方。Hannibal抬起手，再次弯曲他的手指，用原力扼住了Will的喉咙，使他透不过气来，就像之前他为了结束他们简短的战斗所做的那样。

“打…算…现在…杀…杀了我？”Will用他仅存的那口气问。

“绝不。”Hannibal给出了他的回答，突然松开了他对Will的锁喉。Will大口地喘息着，紧抿的嘴唇张开。Hannibal抓住机会用自己的嘴唇去索取它们，在那个年轻人还晕眩的时候，他用自己的舌头深入Will的嘴去侵吞那温暖。

Will不知所措，他沉浸在惊讶之中，几秒后才恢复过来。但他很快发现自己闭上了眼睛，同样粗暴地回吻对方。当那只刚刚还扼住他咽喉的手停留在他的喉咙上，尽管对方并没有施加任何压力，Will无助地呻吟，这一切都难以置信地激起了他的性欲。他试图把臀部向前，但他发现它们就像他的手一样被紧紧地粘在墙上，动弹不得。他发出沮丧的低吼，这不是他所想要的，他们还不够近。

他集中精力，极度渴望触碰到那个男人，Will最终脱离了原力的掌控，向前跌落。Hannibal在他滑落时一把揽住他的腰，因此他们没有都跌倒在地。脚一接触到地，Will的手就贪婪地抚过对方的手臂，肩膀，胸部，一切他能够摸到的部分。他们无休止尽地接吻，持续抚摸探索着对方的身体，品尝着对方的嘴和皮肤。Hannibal小心翼翼地引导Will和他一起倒在墙边的那张大床中央。

他们的长袍从肩膀上滑落到脚边。现在，Will才想起这一切对于他而言都是从未涉及过的领域。他很确定这不是他们的第一次，不是Hannibal之前对于他们的关系所说或者暗示的那些东西，但这是他失忆后的第一次。事实上这是他失忆后与别人的第一次性接触。他之前对这种事的确没有太多时间和兴趣。

他信任Hannibal，这一点毫不费力，他可以让另一个男人主导，把他压在那张柔软的床上。他躺在那里，允许自己享受这一切，发出轻叹和愉悦的呻吟。那个男人的唇舌舔过他的身体，牙齿啃咬着他，占有了他最私密的部位——他的脖子，他的锁骨，他的乳头，他的腹部，然后他继续向下，越来越低，那感觉是如此的不同寻常但是，哦，又那么正确。

那感觉太好了，Will无暇为他发出的声音而感到羞耻。他被Hannibal的手和舌头彻底打开了。当对方用嘴围住他隐秘的入口，开始吮吸时，Will因那奇特的快感脚趾蜷曲，他的一只手死命地拽住了自己的头发。他所能做的只是不在对方背上留下更深的抓痕。Hannibal把他猛地向前拉起，Will吻住他，想要吻走他得意的笑容。

当Hannibal摇晃着进去他体内时，他只是紧紧地依附着对方，在他身上留下抓痕和牙印，难以抑制地呻吟。他决定要在Hannibal的皮肤上留下尽可能多的愤怒的红痕和青肿，而Hannibal似乎也是这么想的。

之后，他们被汗水浸透，心满意足地躺在床上，肢体纠缠在一起。Will试图溜下床穿上他的长袍，努力保持安静，蹑手蹑脚地回到他自己的住所，却被一双强有力的手拉了回来，拉进了一个充满占有欲的拥抱。他让自己舒服地躺在Hannibal的脖子的弯处，手指抓住他的胸毛。他想这挺好的，如果不论如何这一切都是不可避免，至少这不是他堕落的最糟糕的方式。

 

TBC

尽管长期以来人们认为只有具有很强原力的人才能进入在Lehon①上的古代圣殿，但Alana发现只要Jack站得够近，在她的原力控制范围内就能抵御大部分不良反应，除了他一直在抱怨的轻微的头痛。不过只要他们动作够快，他还是可以工作的。剩下的那一小部分他们打算招收的共和国士兵只能呆在那里，所以只有他们两个人，那个急切的T3机器人已经跑到他们前面去了。显然，这种对非原力使用者的副作用对无机物无效。

圣殿里面，Will坐在那里，冥想着，等待着，当他听到了Winston向他跑来，发出了熟悉的呼呼的声响，那些激动的哔哔声打破了Will原本集中的精神。他微笑着睁开眼，看到那个宇航技工机器人直接停在了他面前，他伸出手温柔地轻轻拍了拍它的头。“嘿，孩子。你想我了吗？”当他听到Winston肯定的回答时，他笑得更开心了。

“好吧，真见鬼了。但你毕竟还活着。”Jack说。他和Alana也随后到达了，但后者与前者不同，脸上的表情更加警惕和担忧。

“你们好，Jack,Alana。”Will没有站起来，只是把头后倾脱下了长袍上连着的风帽，以便他更好地看清他们。Alana对此很感激。那黑色的风帽使他看上去太像她过去认识的那个Revan了，即使他没有戴那个曾经他一直戴着的伤痕累累的曼达洛面具以遮蔽他的面容。

“你好,Will。”她警惕地向他问好。“我们是来破坏中断力场(disruptor field)，它阻碍了我们的再次起飞。你在这儿做什么？”

“和你一样，不过现在你不需要担心那个了，”他说，把头歪向一侧，露出了一个让他们消除了警戒心的笑容。“我已经弄好了。”

“那么很好。这意味着我们能离开这里了。这地方真他妈让我头疼。”

Will脸上的笑容渐渐地消失。他看向Jack说:“那是因为你不该在这里。你现在站在这里就是在亵渎这些地板。”

“Will…”Alana小心翼翼地说出了他的名字。随着他们的交谈越加深入，她心中的不安感越来越重。她立刻加强了语气，像是恳求，又像是警告。

“你把他带到了初始之地是一种更加严重的亵渎，”Will告诉他，“我本以为你会更加出色，Alana。”

“现在，打住。”Jack说，显然他没有充分认识到他们的危险，没有像Alana那样试着小心地说话。“你表现得就像我在你的麦芽酒里小便了一样，但我没看见你因为那个T3机器人出现在这里而大发雷霆。”

“这是个机器人。”Will慢慢地拼了出来，就好像他觉得Jack无礼而愚蠢。“它可以去他想去的任何地方。除此之外，我很想我的机器人。”Will告诉他。“我不想你。”

在Jack能做出回答前，Will弯了下手指，用原力扭断了他的脖子。Alana迅速从她的皮带上抽出她的新光剑。但在她激活光剑前，他们之间的那个小机器人出于对它真正的主人的保护，突然电了她的手，。Alana吃惊地看着它，武器从她麻木的手上掉落。

Will立刻站起来，把他自己的光剑的剑柄压在她的腹部，然后激活了它。她惊讶地喘息着，看着那柄光剑贯穿了自己。Will随即收起了光剑,让她倒在了地上。

Alana的呼吸渐弱，他们视线相交,她眼中泪水涟涟，他们的战斗化作了他们最后分享的那个影像——他曾经的缺失的记忆的最后一块拼图补上了，Will知道他会看到这一切的，Alana的死为他提供了最后的桥梁。

*  
“不要起来。”当Kanibalas试图从他跌倒的地方爬起来时，Revan要求道。Kanibalas跪在那里，双手无力地搭在他的大腿上，手心向上显露出Revan的光剑在他手腕处留下的深深的新鲜的伤口。

“下次如果你蠢到觉得你被允许碰我的话，我希望你先看看那些伤疤再考虑一下。”

Kanibalas抬起头，凝视着他的师父，不知为何露出了一个挑衅而奉承的笑容。“如果我知道仅仅是友好地把手放在你的肩膀上就会对你造成这么大的影响的话，我会更早动手的。”

Revan停下脚步，在他的学徒面前停下了，他双腿交叉地坐了下来，这样他们又能平视对方了。他现在没有戴面具，脸上蹙眉的表情对方看得一清二楚。“是不是你想用你的无耻给我留下印象？”他问，“因为我感觉我得提醒你，我没把你的手或者你身上其他部分砍掉你就很幸运了。”他尖锐地说。“很小部分时候这确实有趣，但是我开始发现你的消遣让我觉得乏味了,Kanibalas。”

“只要你允许自己做出回应的话也许这会再次变得有趣。”

“难道你已经产生错觉认为吸引是相互的吗？哦，这比我想的还要悲哀。”年长的那人眉头紧蹙，当Revan靠得更近时他目光垂了下去。“你看，这就是我一直所说的。情感，忠心，爱情，那些东西在我们的生活中一文不值。看看他们把你变得多么懦弱。”

“这就是我们观点不同的地方了。绝地和西斯有共同的信仰，但是他们都误解了它。我相信正是由于否定了那些感觉才会变得懦弱，而接纳包容它们会变得强大。(I believe it is weakness to deny those feelings, and strength to embrace them.)”

“你认为你能改变我，就像我改变你一样吗，Kanibalas？(Do you think you can change me, Kanibalas, the way I’ve changed you?)”西斯尊主冷笑道。“那么我说清楚了，我希望你能仔细听我说，因为这是我只说一遍。”然后他弯下腰靠近对方，嘴唇贴着他的耳朵低声道:“你想要的事情绝不会发生。你永远不可能得到我。”然后他站起来，拿起他的面具重新戴好，离开了。

“你错了。”Kanibalas说。

Revan慢慢地转过身来，眯起了眼睛。面具仍然在他手里。“Excuse me?”

“你低估我了。你低估我的耐心和决心，我亲爱的。我总有一天会得到你的，Revan，无论以何种方式(one way or another②)。这是个允诺。”那个年长的男人虚弱地说。“我总是会遵守我的诺言。”

那个年轻人震惊地看着他，几秒后，他突然笑了出来。“你不会轻易放弃，对吗？那么好的。”他说。然后他站直了，把面具举起来，在他的前额倾斜，做出了一个愚弄般的致敬。“祝你好运。”他轻蔑地笑着说。最终他戴上了面具，罩上了风帽。

“谢谢你，我的主人。”Kanibalas说。他安静地看着他离开了。

*

Will看了眼在Lehon的阳光照耀下Alana的尸体。那个机器人朝他关心地发出了颤音，Will懒散地摸了摸Winston的外壳。

Hannibal从圣殿的阴影中走了出来，他刚刚一直躲在那里等待着。他从背后抱住了那个年轻人，充满了占有欲，嘴唇紧贴在Will耳后，毫不吝啬地赞美他，在他脖子上一路轻吻。“你真是了不起。”他在Will的皮肤上低吟道。

Will抓住Hannibal的手臂，向后仰，沉浸在他的拥抱之中。他斜过头去与他目光相融。“你曾觉得你能改变我吗？(Did you think you could change me?)”他问，重复了他刚刚看到的记忆。

当Hannibal认出这句话，意识到自己被抓个正着时，他眼中闪过一丝调皮。关于他如何篡改了游戏使他变成现在这样的真相已经暴露了。“我已经做到了。”他回答道。

Will微笑着，摇了摇头，低哼着。“Well played。”他说，仰起头吻了Hannibal。

以前的那个Revan是个傻瓜，当Hannibal的嘴唇封缄了他的吻时，Will想。在这里在他爱人的怀里，分享着彼此的呼吸，他们站在一起，在这传承了所有绝地和西斯的神圣的土地上，他一点都不觉得虚弱。他感觉充满了力量。

①http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Lehon  
有兴趣的朋友自己去看吧，其实知道这是个星球就够了。  
②one way or another有同名歌曲，个人推荐Until The Ribbon Breaks的版本，歌词非常带感，b站有人转了油管上太太用这首歌剪的拔杯，av3434419

END

**Author's Note:**

> "How to Maneuver Your Way Out of the Frenemies Zone and Manipulate Your BFF into Falling in Love with You," a book by Hannibal Lecter Could probably apply to canon as much as fanfic at this point honestly. ;)
> 
> In many ways, this is just as much the Revan/Malak fic I always wanted to write but never got around to as it is a hannigram AU, if not perhaps more so. That reunion where Revan learns the truth about who he is in particular is something that's been rattling around in my brain for years and closer to how I wish it could have gone in the game. I hope you've enjoyed me unleashing my inner Star Wars fanboy on you all as much as I've enjoyed letting him out to play! ;)


End file.
